Reunion
by Rinalira Hikaru
Summary: Levi memutuskan datang ke acara reuni tahunan kampusnya. Diacara itu, dia bertemu dengan teman-teman lama. Selain itu, ada seorang lagi yang ingin ia temui .../LevixEren/Romance, Drama, Alternate Universe/Ditulis untuk event [Levi Song Fest 2016] Tema, Prompt: Pop - We don't Talk Anymore (tanggal 25 Desember 2016)


Disclaimer: Attack on Titan ©Isayama Hajime. Merupakan hak cipta komikus, saya cuma meminjam karakter

Pair: Levi x Eren

Genre: Drama, Romance, Alternate Universe

Rating: T

Status: Completed

* * *

Reunion

.

Levi malam ini menghadiri acara reuni kampus setelah tiga tahun lulus kuliah. Sebenarnya acara ini sudah menjadi agenda rutin alumni Universitas Trost. Namun pria itu memiliki alasan sendiri mengapa dirinya tidak pernah hadir selama tiga tahun terakhir.

"Levi!" sahut seseorang memanggilnya.

"Hange."

"Lama tidak melihatmu, Levi. Kapan terakhir kali kita bertemu, saat wisuda?" sapa seorang yang lain.

"Sudah tiga tahun, Erwin."

Mereka bertiga saling berjabat tangan. Dia lega karena orang yang pertama ia temui adalah teman dekatnya selama kuliah. Sejak lulus, dirinya tidak pernah berkomunikasi lagi dengan Erwin maupun Hange. Sejak kejadian _itu_ , bahkan ia tidak mau mendengar hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan kampus, teman, terutama _anak itu_.

"Kudengar setelah lulus kau bekerja di perusahaan ayahmu," kata Hange.

"Ya. Katanya kalian berdua bekerja di tempat yang sama."

"Iya. Aku dan Hange bekerja di Laboratorium Ragako," jawab Erwin. Setelah itu ia diam sejenak, teringat dengan sesuatu. "Benar juga, aku hampir lupa. Selamat ulang tahun, Levi."

"Wah, aku juga lupa. Masih dua jam lagi sih, tapi selamat ya!" seru si kacamata histeris. Kembali menjabat tangan Levi. "Hei, hei. _Dia_ juga datang ke sini, lho," sambungnya sebelum meringis disikut Erwin.

 _Justru aneh kalo_ bocah itu _tidak datang,_ pikirnya.

"Dia ada dimana sekarang?" tanya pria itu sontak mengagetkan kedua temannya.

"Seingatku dia pergi ke beranda," jawab Hange.

Levi langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua. Dirinya tergesa-gesa berjalan melewati orang-orang. Tidak dipedulikannya sapaan tamu pesta saat berpapasan. Sebab ia ingin sesegera mungkin menemuinya.

Sosok itu tengah berdiri memunggunginya di beranda. Tampaknya dia tidak sadar dengan keberadaan Levi. Karenanya refleks pria itu memanggil, "Eren." Hanya dengan nada rendah, bahkan mungkin suara musik di aula masih mampu meredam suaranya. Namun, anak itu langsung menoleh.

Matanya membulat saat melihat tampang orang yang memanggilnya. "Levi ..."

"Kacamata bilang kau ada di sini."

"Iya," jawab Eren kaku. "Mau kuambilkan minum?" tawarnya.

"Aku lebih suka minum teh. Sayangnya tidak ada di sini."

Bocah itu tertawa kecil. "Kau tidak berubah. Tetap suka dengan teh. Padahal kau sudah cukup umur untuk minum alkohol," katanya disela tawa.

"Kau juga tidak berubah. Masih mencoba sok dewasa dengan minum minuman keras."

Tak lama suasana hening kembali. Tampak ekspresi canggung tergambar jelas di wajah Eren. Levi sendiri pun juga kebingungan memilih topik pembicaraan. Ia mendekati anak itu, kemudian berdiri di sisinya.

"Kapan kita terakhir kali bicara seperti ini?" tanya Eren mengalihkan pandangan ke langit malam.

"Tiga tahun."

"Benarkah? Dulu jika tidak meneleponmu minimal sekali, aku bisa gelisah seharian."

"Begitukah?"

"Kau dulu memang bukan pacar yang romantis. Apa pacarmu sekarang sanggup menerimamu yang seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak punya pacar."

Jawaban Levi sontak mengagetkannya. "Sejak kapan?"

"Sudah setahun. Aku bahkan membatalkan rencana makan malam minggu lalu. Dimana Kirstein?"

"Aku tidak tahu ... "

Melihat ekspresi Eren yang sendu, pria itu tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Keduanya kembali memandang langit dalam diam. Suasana ini membuatnya risih. Tapi dia tidak ingin meninggalkan anak itu. Sulit baginya untuk menguatkan diri hadir dalam reuni tahunan ini. Alasan utamanya, siapa lagi kalau bukan karena mantan pacarnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Levi pertama kali mengenalnya saat penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Sistem ospek di kampusnya, mewajibkan para senior memimpin dalam beberapa kelompok diskusi kecil. Eren adalah salah satu anggota kelompoknya. Dia ingat persis siapa saja yang menjadi anggotanya. Ada kedua temannya yang berambut jamur dan hitam, Kirstein, juga bocah itu.

Mereka ditugaskan membuat _essay_ dengan topik yang telah ditentukan. Sayangnya sudah beberapa kali diajari pun, _essay_ Eren tetap saja salah total. Pria itu terpaksa menyuruhnya tinggal lebih lama di kampus. Selama tiga minggu setelah ospek selesai, Levi mengajarinya di perpustakaan. Mereka semakin dekat, bahkan setelah kegiatan ospek berakhir.

Bagi Levi sendiri, mendengarkannya bercerita menjadi rutinitas sendiri. Tak jarang pula ia mengajari adik kelasnya itu belajar. Tidak ada diantara mereka yang mengatakan cinta. Status kekasih terjadi begitu saja. Bahkan tanpa ucapan pun, secara rutin keduanya bertemu di akhir pekan. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi mereka berdua untuk saling bertegur sapa, menelepon, maupun berkirim pesan. Eren pun membiarkan Levi menciumnya. Sedangkan anak itu sering bermanja menyandarkan kepala di bahu pria itu. Hingga tanpa terasa, sudah dua bulan kedekatan keduanya seperti ini berlangsung.

"Levi."

"Hm."

"Kau ada waktu malam Natal nanti?"

"Aku ada acara makan malam bersama keluargaku. Kau memangnya tidak ada acara Natal bersama orang tuamu?"

Sekilas raut kecewa tergambar pada wajah Eren. "Baiklah, aku mengerti," gumamnya pelan.

Menangkap tampang muramnya, Levi berniat mengajaknya pergi. "Aku jemput kau jam sebelas siang besok. Erwin membuat pesta Natal di rumahnya."

Spontan ekspresi anak itu berubah berbinar. "Oke!"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Levi menjemput anak itu sesuai jadwal. Ia menyimak saja saat Eren menceritakan malam Natalnya bersama keluarga. Bocah itu baru berhenti bicara ketika tiba di rumah Erwin. Saat membuka pintu, keduanya dikejutkan dengan sorakan dan tembakan _confetti_ ke arah mereka.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Levi!" sahut semua histeris.

"Ini hadiah untuk orang yang berulang tahun," seloroh Hange sambil memasang topi kerucut ke kepala pria itu.

"Aku tidak butuh topi norak itu, Kcamata Sialan," jawabnya melemparkan benda itu asal.

"Hei Eren! Kau juga ikut?" sapa Kacamata.

"Maaf mengganggu," jawab Eren, tersenyum paksa.

"Ah, tidak masalah! Kami punya banyak makanan. Ayo ikut aku memilihnya!" kata Hange lalu menarik anak itu masuk ke dalam.

Baru mau mengomeli si mata empat, seseorang memanggilnya. "Levi!"

"Petra."

"Kau membawa seseorang tadi. Dia siapa?" tanya gadis itu.

"Dia adik kelasku."

"Benarkah? Banyak gosip beredar kalian berpacaran sejak ospek."

Levi berpikir sejenak. Hubungan dirinya dan Eren tidak bisa dikatakan teman. _Tapi kalau pacar—_

Perempuan berambut oranye itu membuyarkan lamunannya. "Hei, kita ... telah dekat dari SMA. Aku lebih mengenalmu darinya. Bagaimana kalau kau berikan aku kesempatan sekali saja."

"Tergantung caramu merayuku," jawab Levi.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Pria itu terkejut saat Petra tiba-tiba mengecup bibirnya. Saat menjauhkan wajah dan mengalihkan pandangan, Eren dan Hange menatapnya mematung. Tanpa bicara apa-apa, bocah itu berlalu meninggalkannya. Levi spontan mengejarnya keluar. Untunglah ia berhasil meraih tangan anak itu.

"Katakan ...," ujar Eren lirih. "Katakan kalau aku pacarmu ..." Dia berbalik menatap mata hitam itu.

"Pacar? Itu yang kau simpulkan dari hubungan kita selama ini?"

Eren membisu, pandangannya sulit diartikan. Beberapa saat kemudian dia tertawa. Tawa yang dibuat-buat hingga matanya berkaca-kaca. Perlahan, suara isakanlah yang terdengar darinya. Buru-buru anak itu menutupi mata dengan satu tangannya.

.

.

.

"Sejak kejadian itu, kita tidak pernah bertegur sapa lagi. Lalu seminggu kemudian, kudengar kau berpacaran dengan Kirstein," kata Levi sembari menerawangi langit.

"Iya," respon anak itu singkat.

"Kau menghindariku, tidak menjawab pesan dan telepon. Lalu tahu-tahu kudengar kau berpacaran dengan orang lain. Kau—"

"Aku apa? Kenapa malah kau yang marah?" tanya Eren memandang laki-laki itu. "Kau menghancurkan perasaanku dengan mencium gadis lain."

"Aku tidak menciumnya. Dia sendiri ya—"

"Ketika aku memintamu memperjelas status hubungan kita. Kau menolakku."

"Aku bukan orang dengan kata-kata, Bocah."

"Aku tahu!" bentaknya, lalu bersuara lirih. Tapi ... apakah kau tidak mau membuat perasaanku tenang?"

Levi tidak membalasnya. Suasana riuh nyanyian di aula, sesaat mencairkan kesunyian diantara keduanya.

Pria itu akhirnya menjawab, "Berkali-kali aku gagal mengencani wanita. Setiap kali ingin kuhapus foto dan namamu di ponselku, aku tidak bisa ..."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu," gumamnya refleks. Sadar dengan ucapannya, dia melanjutkan, "Andai saat itu aku tetap memaksa menemuimu, biarpun kita harus bertengkar ... hari ini akan berbeda."

"Aku juga ingin menghapus semua kenangan tentangmu di _handphone_ -ku," cela Eren tiba-tiba. Tapi, akupun tidak sanggup melakukannya ..."

"Karena itu kau putus dengan Kirstein?"

"Ya, aku membuatnya kecewa. Tapi akupun merasa lega. Bahkan tahun ini, aku tidak menyangka kau datang ke sini," jelas anak bermata hijau, tersenyum. "Sampai saat ini aku tetap saja mencintai orang sepertimu."

Tiba-tiba tubuh bocah itu ditarik. Levi memeluknya erat. Tidak lama kemudian, mereka saling berpandangan. Eren tahu apa yang akan dilakukan pria itu selanjutnya. Dia memejamkan mata, membiarkan sentuhan yang dirindukannya kembali.

Hangat dan lembab terasa saat Levi menyapukan bibirnya. Walau bukan ciuman panas seperti yang digambarkan dalam film dewasa, namun cukup untuk membuatnya melayang bahagia. Rasanya, anak itu sulit membedakan situasi yang dihadapinya sekarang adalah mimpi atau kenyataan.

"Ayo pulang," ajak Levi lalu menarik tangannya.

"Kemana?"

"Tentu saja ke rumahku."

.

.

.

Bunyi alarm mengusik pendengaran Levi hingga membuatnya terbangun. Dilihatnya jam di nakas menunjukkan bahwa hari telah siang. Tak menjadi masalah baginya, karena sekarang adalah hari libur. Dirinya semakin malas beranjak dari tempat tidur, begitu melihat seseorang tengah tertidur di samping. Melihat bahu dan tengkuk yang penuh jejak hasil perbuatannya tadi malam, terselip rasa bangga dalam hatinya.

Pelan-pelan Levi menunduk, lalu mengecup sekilas bibir si putri tidur. Eren bereaksi, perlahan membuka matanya.

"Selamat pagi ...," sapa bocah itu, tersenyum.

"Suaramu serak."

"Gara-gara siapa?"

Pria itu kemudian menepuk puncak kepala coklatnya. "Kuambilkan kau minum, Bocah."

Levi terkejut ketika melihat Eren tengah mengaduk saku celana panjangnya. "Kelihatannya kau masih bisa menangani kekuatanku tadi malam," katanya.

Anak itu terperanjat. "A, aku berusaha tahu!"

"Kau cari apa?"

Bocah itu menunjukkan bungkusan kecil berpita ke hadapannya. "Selamat ulang tahun."

"Ini—"

"Kado untukmu. Akhirnya aku bisa menyerahkannya setelah tiga tahun."

Pria itu mengingat kembali saat ketika Eren bertanya acara yang dia lakukan di malam Natal dulu. Diletakkannya minuman ke atas meja, setelah itu Levi menggendong kekasihnya.

"L, Levi?!"

"Bantu aku membuka kadonya di ranjang."

"T, tunggu. Tadi malam masih belum cukup?!"

"Mana mungkin aku puas denganmu dalam semalam."

"T, tapi ... tadi beberapa kali ada bunyi telepon masuk di ponselmu," kilah Eren.

Levi membaringkannya ke tempat tidur. "Keluargaku bisa menunggu sampai nanti malam. Sekarang aku ingin menebus waktu tiga tahunku yang hilang bersamamu. Lalu pada makan malam nanti, akan kukenalkan kau ke keluargaku."

.

.

.

TAMAT

* * *

Halo, Reunion adalah _entry_ terakhir yang saya _submit_ untuk Levi Song Fest 2016. Terima kasih sudah membacanya sampai selesai! Segala masukan seperti kritik, saran, maupun pertanyaan bisa ke kolom _review_ ya. Saya akan berusaha membalasnya ^^

Rinalira Hikaru


End file.
